


Sinja 20th Anniversary

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Sinja, sinja20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my addition to Sinja 20th Anniversary week. Hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

_“Jafar?”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“Do you believe in reincarnation?”_

 

_“Where is this coming from?”_

 

_“Just something I thought about.”_

 

_“And you want to talk about it with me after sex?”_

 

_“You haven't answered.”_

 

_“I...I'd like to think it exist.”_

 

_“Me too….I want to be able to spend all my lives with you.”_

 

_“I'd really like that.”_

 

_“So when it happens. Let's find each other again. Let's make a new start together.”_

 

_“I belong with only you, Sin.”_

 

Jafar's eyes shot open looking at the blank ceiling. That dream again. The one of some past life he lived in before. Or as his parents called it. His weird imagination. He sighed looking at the time. It was an hour before his actual alarm went off but he might as well get up.

 

He got up stretching looking at his rundown apartment. It sucked. But it's what he could afford with his salary at the mini-mart. And like hell he'd ask his parents for money. They already thought he was crazy and forced him to go to therapy. But he wasn't crazy! He knows those dreams aren't just dreams! Great he's arguing with himself.

 

“Maybe I am insane.” He groaned turning on the cold shower to get ready. Still though...dream or not. It be nice to have a place where he truly belong.

 

~~~~~

 

“You're here early.” His manager smiled as he walked in.

 

He shrugged. “Had nothing better to do.” He yawned going to the back to put his stuff away.

 

“Really catching up on sleep isn't better?” She shook her head following him. No one was inside anyway. “You really are a hard worker. But you should get rest once in awhile.”

 

“Sure mom.” He said sarcastically.

 

“Ha! From what you told me I act more like a mom than your real one.”

 

“True.” Jafar chuckled softly at her. He really was grateful to have her as a boss. She actually gave him a chance even with his looks. Why was he born with white hair? “So _mom_. Can I clock in early?”

 

“Why the fuck not. I'll take my break early too. Imma go grab a smoothie down the street. Want anything?”

 

“I don't know.” He hmmed sarcastically. “A Wild Berry large smoothie sounds good. But I can't afford it.”

 

“Spoiled brat.”

 

Jafar laughed with her. “Nah I'm joking. About not affording it anyway. Lemme grab my wallet.”

 

“Too late fucker I'm spoiling you now.” She rolled her eyes grabbing her wallet. “You should get yourself a sugar daddy.”

 

“But I already have a mommy.”

 

“You wish. You're buying next time.”

 

“Figured.”

 

“Alright I'll be back!” She threw out a peace sign before leaving Jafar alone. Honestly he wasn't even ready and they left the front unattended. Employees of the year right here.

 

“Could've waited a few minutes…” he mumbled putting on his uniform apron. He looked up noticing someone waiting at the counter. Fuck. At least they didn't just steal. “I'm so sorry, I didn't realize someone was here.” He quickly apologized not wanting an angry customer. He was trying to open the register as quick as possible too.

 

“It's alright I'm in no rush.”

 

Jafar froze for a second. He knew that voice. He's heard it before. He finally glanced over to actually look at the customer. Golden eyes stared back at him with a smile. “...Sin?”

 

“What?”

 

“S-s-cinnamon buns! Would you like to try one? We bake them every day.” He wanted to slap himself. That was the stupidest thing he could've thought of.

 

“No thanks.” he laughed adding to Jafar's embarrassment. “But I appreciate your offer.” He placed the drink he was buying on the counter. “For a second though I thought you said my name.”

 

“Your name?” Jafar asked slowly scanning the item.

 

“Sinbad.” He answered. “I thought it was a little weird a random clerk knew me by name.”

 

“I could imagine.” Jafar looked back at his monitor to check out the other.

 

“Now here's a weird question. Have we met?” Sinbad suddenly asked.

 

“No….?”

 

“You seem unsure which makes me believe we have.”

 

“I just...don't know to be honest.”

 

“Ah, so you're getting the same feeling as me.” He hummed leaning against the counter. “Worked anywhere else before this? Some big end company?”

 

“God no.” Jafar chuckled. Even imagining himself in such a position was laughable.

 

“Really? Did you ever maybe apply like at Sindria Co. Maybe got interviewed there?”

 

Jafar shook his head again. “Didn't even know a place existed with that name.” Except for the one in his dream. It was a beautiful island from what he remembered. Though it started out as a company. Ah, he shouldn't get lost in those thoughts again.

 

“Well it does.” Sinbad grinned seeming really proud. “I build that company from the ground up and only intend to make it better.”

 

“That sounds wonderful Sin.”

 

“It is! And-....Sin?” He stopped himself hearing that nickname.

 

Jafar panicked. “Sorry that was probably really disrespectful. I guess it just slipped.”

 

“No no...it's fine.” Sinbad smiled. Though for some reason this one seemed different to Jafar. He couldn't put his finger on it. But Sinbad seemed really happy about the nickname. “Are you looking for another job?”

 

Jafar blinked, “You want to hire a stranger? From a mini-mart?”

 

Sinbad shrugged, “I've done crazier.”

 

 _I'll say_. Jafar thought to himself. “You can't be serious.”

 

“I am.” He finally swiped his card. He almost forgot he was buying something. “Would you be interested?”

 

“I'd be crazy to turn down such an offer.” Jafar smiled as the receipt paper printed out. “Maybe I'll finally find a place where I belong.” He froze. He said that out loud didn't he?

 

Sinbad stayed quiet for a moment before he chuckled. “ _If you don't have place where you belong to_ ,” Sinbad took out a pen writing a number down on the receipt Jafar just handed him. “ _I'll give you one_.” he handed Jafar the number.

 

Jafar took the receipt completely shocked. Sinbad had said this before. Told him those exact words. He felt so happy. Like a new door just opened for him in life. “I...thank you.”

 

“It's nothing. I do hope you call.” Sinbad grabbed his drink. “I'll see you soon Jafar.” He waved before leaving.

 

How'd he- oh right. Name tag. He looked down at the number already memorizing it. He could be by Sinbad's side again. Where he belonged.

 

“Holy shit I was kidding about getting a sugar daddy.” The manager laughed seeing the whole thing outside the window. “Got a hot one though. Looks loaded.”

 

“Really.” Jafar huffed blushing. He pocketed the number. He'll call later…

 

“Should I be jealous. Are you going to spend less time with me?” She gave him his smoothie as she sipped her own.

 

“Hopefully.” He took the drink taking a big sip.

 

“Dude you forgot to wear your nametag.”

 

Jafar immediately spit out his drink looking down while ignoring her screams in disgust. She was right. His nametag wasn't on. But how did Sinbad know his name. He...could he? That smile he gave him earlier would make sense. His heart was beating fast in excitement. If Sinbad remembered, they could start a new life together. One where they can be happy.

 

_“If you don’t have a place you belong to, I’ll give you one….Therefore become my subordinate!”_


	2. Vows (Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day new theme. I'd like to thank my friend Mari for this who is mari-s-rose on tumblr. She gave me the idea and I'm proud of it.

“You’re overreacting.”

“No I’m not! The flower arrangements were suppose to be ready five minutes ago!”

“They’re finishing them right now.” Rurumu was surprisingly calm over everything. Jafar was…well he was a bridezilla. Stressing over anything and everything.

“Maybe this wasn’t enough time. Maybe we’re not even ready!” Jafar was pacing around the room. “Oh my god! Rurumu just cancel everything and push it back to…never! We’re not ready!”

“Jafar!” Rurumu raised her voice making Jafar stop. “Take a deep breath.” She instructed. “And let it out.”

Jafar did what he was told. It helped. A little. “I’m sorry Rurumu I’m just nervous.” Hell he was visibly shaking. “Aren’t weddings suppose to be nice? It just has to be perfect! I know how Sin would like it so-”

“All Sinbad wants is to see you standing by him at the alter.” Rurumu reminded him. “Now stop pacing and let me help you with your tux.”

Jafar nodded taking more deep breaths. Why was he like this? He was fine last night with Sinbad. But now he’s going insane. He really wished Sinbad was with him. It would really calm his nerves. Fuck that _no seeing each other before the wedding_ tradition.

“There.” Rurumu finished putting on Jafar’s tuxedo. She smiled fondly looking at Jafar and spinning him. “Look at you…All grown up.”

“Rurumu…”

“It’s like it was just yesterday I adopted a bratty boy to become part of my family.” Her voice cracked at the end of her joke.

Jafar became teary watching Rurumu start crying. She was his mother. And while he did know those were tears of joy he didn’t like seeing her cry. “To think you actually put up with a shit like me.”

“My precious first child.” she hugged him sniffing softly.

Jafar of course hugged her back. They just held each other silently for awhile. They were both thankful to have each other in their lives.

“Alright alright.” Rurumu pulled away grabbing a tissue. “Imma go check on everything. So wait here. And we’ll come get you later.”

“Okay.” Jafar nodded drying his tears with his hands.

“Behave.” Rurumu giggled leaving the room.

Jafar sighed looking back at the mirror. It really was weird to be like this. Sure he wears suits at work. But this was for his wedding. Something he’d never thought he’d have. Much less with Sinbad. He smiled softly at the thought. He was marrying Sinbad…Oh god he was marrying Sinbad! “Oh my god. What am I doing?!” He had to check on everything! “Is everything set up already? The ballroom is done, right?” Jafar was talking to himself out loud grabbing his cellphone.

“I knew you’d be stressing.” Jafar looked over seeing Sinbad climb inside through the window. He was on his tuxedo already. Sinbad looked really handsome. Though that wasn’t new.

“S-Sin…”

“I know we’re not suppose to see each other. But I couldn’t help it. I wanted to see you in your suit-” Sinbad almost fell backwards when Jafar practically tackled him.

“Sin! I don’t know what to do! I’m just stressing over everything! I just want our wedding to be perfect! But Rurumu isn’t letting me help! Maybe we’re not even ready to marry yet! I’m probably just making it worse!” Jafar continued to whine as he shook against his lover. Of course he was stressing!

Sinbad sighed hugging the other making him stop his rant. “You know.” Sinbad caught his attention. “You look beautiful in that suit.”

“…I’m suppose to be handsome not beautiful Sin…” he sniffed blushing lightly.

“You’re always beautiful to me.” Sinbad tilted Jafar’s chin to kiss him.

This kiss was gentle. It was to calm Jafar down and thank god it was working. They pulled away staring at each other. Taking it in. “…thank you Sin.”

“Anything for you.”

“I’m just so nervous.”

“Me too.”

“It’s our wedding.”

“I know.”

“I just want it perfect.”

“How about instead of perfect. Let’s make it memorable.” Sinbad smiled rubbing the others back. “We don’t need to have a perfect wedding Jafar. I just want you with me. _I promise_.”

Jafar smiled back intertwining their fingers. “I’ll always be with you.”

“For better or for worse?” Sinbad chuckled kissing Jafar’s hand.

“Forever.” Jafar laughed as well. “Aren’t we suppose to say our vows at the altar?”

“We’re just practicing.” He winked making Jafar laugh some more. Leave it to Sinbad to calm Jafar down completely. They suddenly heard some commotion outside the room. “Looks like they’re looking for me. Which means the wedding is starting. I’ll see you there?”

Jafar rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Sinbad grinned kissing Jafar again. “I love you Jafar.”

Jafar blushed. Of course Sinbad would say it so boldly. “I love you too Sinbad.”

Sinbad let go of the other climbing out the window. “I was never here.”

“Got it.” He crossed his arms watching him leave. A knock came through the door before Rurumu opened it.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

_“I’ll become your way of life, so don’t lie to yourself anymore…”_


	3. For Better Or For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I picked for worse! Enjoy DavidSin.

_ “You wish to stay by his side?” _

 

_ “...yes. Please I'll do anything.” _

 

_ “How can I say no to a pretty face?” The man laughed kneeling down and lifting Jafar's chin to look at him. “I guess I can grant you your wish.” _

 

_ Jafar wanted to cry. He was on his hands and knees from begging. He just wanted to stay with him. He wanted to stay with Sin.  _

 

_ “I can see why he likes you. So pretty.” This man caressed his cheek. “You really will do anything won't you?” _

 

_ Jafar just stayed quiet. They knew the answer. No need to say it out loud. It didn't hurt any less. To look at those golden eyes that once loved him. Now looking back at him with such...depravity. This wasn't Sinbad. Not anymore. It was some wicked man using his body. But still he couldn't leave him. He had to stay by Sinbad's side. For Sinbad's sake. _

 

_ “Let's put your loyalty to the test.” _

 

~~~~

 

Jafar woke up in pain. Everything was sore. That man, David he learned his name, loved to mess with him. To play with his body and break him completely. Which didn't take much effort really. Jafar found himself crying almost every night now. He missed Sinbad. He missed him so much.

 

“Good you're awake.” 

 

Jafar tensed at the voice. Usually he was working by now. Why was he here? He grabbed the blanket covering his naked body which was now covered in marks and bruises. Hasn't he done enough?

 

“I need you to do something for me.”

 

“Yes?” Jafar hated how weak his voice sounded. He needed some water.

 

“This Alibaba boy really seems to be messing with my plans.”

 

Jafar's eyes widen in horror. He wouldn't right? He wouldn't ask Jafar to hurt him. He felt like Alibaba was their last hope. Hope in bringing back Sin.

 

“Calm down.”  **Sinbad** chuckled sitting by him. “I'm not going to ask you to kill him.” Not yet anyway. He reached over to play with the other's hair. Pretending to be gentle. “I need you to ruin him. Just set a little spark that crashes his plans to the ground.”

 

Jafar clutched the sheets around him. He didn't want to hurt Alibaba in anyway. “His plans probably won't succeed anyway.” He mumbled not looking at the other. “They are too far in debt right? Just let him be-" Jafar suddenly let out a small scream when his hair was pulled roughly.

 

“Did I ask for your opinion?” He growled throwing Jafar back on the bed. Jafar immediately tried to crawl away from him in fear of getting hurt again.  **Sinbad** huffed watching Jafar's pointless efforts to try and get stay. “I guess you don't care enough to stay by my side. I'll have you removed immediately from your position.” He turned away to leave.

 

“No!” Jafar panicked grabbing the others robes so he couldn't leave. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Please don't send me away!” He was already crying. He was scared damn it. He didn't want to leave Sinbad's side. “Please Sin….I w-want to stay with you.”

 

**Sinbad** grinned turning over to hug Jafar as he sobbed. “Alright alright. I guess I can let you stay.” He chuckled loving the fact that Jafar was actually shaking with fear. “But never defy me again.” He warned. “I might not be so nice next time.”

 

Jafar nodded not able to stop the tears. He had to do what he said! Or Sin will truly be taken from him.

 

“Good boy.” He kissed Jafar's cheek. “I love you, Jafar.”

 

Jafar couldn't help it. He smiled through his tears. He knew those words were empty but still. It was Sinbad. Or at least Sinbad's voice. “I love you too Sin. More than anything.” No matter what. He'll do anything. Anything to stay by Sinbad's side.  _ For better, or for worse. _

 

_ ”That’s right…… you have become devious.” _


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cute sinja parents.

“Say ahh.” 

 

The blue haired baby giggled opening his mouth as he bounced in his high chair.

 

“There we go. Good job Aladdin.” Jafar smiled feeding Aladdin his sweet potatoes. He used the spoon to scoop up what dripped out of his mouth to continue making him eat. “All done!” He clapped his hands making Aladdin clap too.

 

“Dun! Dun!” He repeated as Jafar picked him up.

 

“That's right.” He kissed his forehead before placing him on the ground to crawl around. “I'm going to clean up now.” He told the other though at this point Aladdin already started crawling away chasing after their puppy Valefor.

 

“Mommy?” He felt a tug on his pants making him look over at the pouting blonde.

 

“Alibaba I thought I told you to call me daddy too.” He kneeled down to listen to him.

 

“But daddy Sinbad says you're mommy.” Alibaba continued to pout. Jafar did act like one. So therefore he was mommy.

 

“Of course he does.” Jafar sighed. Well now he'll forever be known as mommy to their kids. Not that he entirely minded. He loved them dearly. “Now what is it you wanted?”

 

“When is daddy coming home?”

 

Jafar blinked looking at the clock. It was pretty late. Sinbad better not be out drinking or Jafar swears to God he'll-

 

“I see daddy's car.” Their only girl spoke up looking out the window. Morgiana was the most behaved and shy one out of their three adopted kids. Though the shyness doesn't stop her from “protecting” her brothers. Like from that spider that scared Alibaba yesterday. Morgiana got Baal, their breaded dragon, to eat it.

 

“Daddy!” Alibaba ran to the door as it was opened.

 

“Hey!” Sinbad picked him up with one arm kicking the door shut. “Did you behave for mommy?”

 

“Yeah!” Alibaba kissed his cheek. “Welcome back!”

 

“Thank you.” Neither were sure why but Alibaba seemed to prefer Sinbad more. Of course he still loved Jafar. But he was definitely a daddy's boy.

 

“What's that?” Morgiana noticed the box he was carrying in his other hand.

 

“This,” he kneeled down to put Alibaba back on the floor. “Is the reason why I'm late.”

 

“Is it?” Jafar hummed walking in with Aladdin in his arms.

 

“Yes it is my love.” Sinbad grinned as Jafar rolled his eyes. He walked over to him giving him a quick kiss. Ah, he was so lucky to have such a perfect lover. And perfect kids. And even perfect pets, which they had like...seven. Sinbad just liked having a variety of pets. They were a perfect family.

 

“So what is it?” Jafar was just as curious as the kids. 

 

“Come on let's sit in the living room.” Sinbad motioned everyone to follow. They all naturally cuddled up on the couch. Aladdin on mommy's lap trying to bite his rattle. And Alibaba and Morgiana on daddy's lap wanting to see what was inside already.

 

“Come on Sin. They've been waiting long enough.” Jafar laughed as Alibaba bounced in excitement. Morgiana keep staring at the box too wanting to see what was inside.

 

“Alright alright.” Sinbad unlatched the box before opening it. Inside were a variety of pictures and both Sinbad and Jafar growing up.

 

“Are those,” Jafar picked up a picture of Sinbad as a baby. He laughed, “our baby pictures?”

 

“They are actually all the pictures of us growing up. Thought it be nice to put them up somewhere as we fill them up more with pictures of these guys.” Sinbad grinned grabbing one of Jafar pouting at the camera. “Stopped by both our parents house to get them.”

 

“I...really like that idea.” Jafar agreed. It would be cute to compare their growth. As long as he got to pick the pictures.

 

“These are old.” Alibaba exclaimed jumping down Sinbad's lap with Morgiana to look at them better.

 

“Hey what did I say about using the O word?” Sinbad huffed as the kids giggled at him.

 

“This mommy and daddy together?” Morgiana held up a photo. Both of them were kids in that picture. Sinbad was grinning throwing a peace sign hugging a blushing but annoyed looking Jafar. That was when they first met.

 

“Rurumu took that picture.” Jafar smiled at the memory. 

 

“Yeah that was our first play date in a sense.” Sinbad chuckled grabbing the photo. “My mom and Rurumu knew each other so they thought we should meet.”

 

“You kept trying to impress me by doing stupid stunts.” Jafar smirked at Sinbad.

 

“Didn't I break my leg like right after this photo from doing a backflip down hill?”

 

“No that was the second time we met. And it was because I pushed you for kissing my cheek.”

 

“Oh that's right. Rurumu was so angry at you.” Sinbad laughed along with Jafar. They had crazy adventures together. But none of them did they regret.

 

“What's this one?” Alibaba held one with them as teens on a roller coaster. They were both screaming hanging on to each other for dear life. Sinbad seemed a little more happy then Jafar though.

 

“Our trip to Disneyland.” Sinbad answered letting Jafar grab the picture this time. “That was space mountain I think?”

 

“Yeah. Neither of us have been to Disneyland before so we did not expect it to go so fast.” Jafar remembered how dizzy they were when they got off. It was actually their first year anniversary together. Sinbad worked so hard to make enough money for them to go there. It was sweet.

 

Morgiana giggled grabbing a picture and showing it to Alibaba who giggled along with her.

 

“Alright what's with the giggle fest?” Sinbad was now curious what picture they found. 

 

Morgiana turned out to them making both their parents laugh.

 

“Oh god that one.” Sinbad blushed lightly. He was a toddler in that one. He was running around naked with his diaper swinging in his hand. You could see Badr in the background panicking struggling to grab him. His mom also had a video of that hidden somewhere in the house.

 

“Aww Sin.” Jafar grabbed it cooing. “You were so cute and chubby!” It was too adorable he loved it. This one was definitely going up somewhere. “What happened?”

 

Sinbad pouted at the joke. “You are being so rude right now. And in front of our angels.” That only made them laugh more as they continued to look at all their different pictures. It was nice to just sit down and remember it all.

 

~~~~

 

“We really tuckered them out.” Jafar whispered watching the kids sleep soundly. Their pets were scattered around the room too sleeping along with them. They were protective of the kids too.

 

“You make it sounds like a bad thing.” Sinbad chuckled as they walked to their bedroom. He wrapped his arm around the other bringing him in for a kiss.

 

Jafar happily accepted it laughing into the kiss. “The kids actually sleeping through the whole night? Oh terrible.”

 

They both just fell into their bed once they reached it completely exhausted. Their  _ family _ was a lot of work. But they wouldn't change anything about it. Sinbad rolled over cuddling against him. “I found my favorite picture by the way.”

 

“Hmm? Which is it?” Jafar yawned getting comfy against the other's chest. 

 

Sinbad reached over in the nightstand grabbing the picture. He wanted it framed in their bedroom which is why he had it there. “This one.”

 

Jafar looked at it smiling. “You're a sap.”

 

“And you love me for it.”

 

“I really do.”

 

“Enough for us to have sex right now?”

 

Jafar rolled his eyes letting Sinbad put the picture back on the night stand. “If the kids wake up you're dead.”

 

“Of course.” Sinbad sealed their deal with a kiss.

 

The picture on the night stand was when Sinbad proposed to Jafar. Sinbad kneeling down to a blushing Jafar with their friends cheering in the background. That day they officially started their company, Sindria Co, and were celebrating. Sinbad wanted everyone to see this and proposed at the end of his thank you speech. Jafar was caught so off guard it was adorable. But he still said yes. It was one of the happiest moments of their lives.

 

“Sin?” 

 

“Hmm?” Sinbad kissed Jafar's finger where a silver ring that matched his own was.

 

“I was thinking…”

 

“Yes?” Sinbad still didn't stop his kisses on Jafar's neck.

 

“I...want another kid.”

 

“What?”


End file.
